Jardin de Lirios
by sailorblackrose
Summary: Amor: una palabra con la que todo el mundo sueña. Mujer: un ser del que se dice que existe para dar amor. Pero nadie dijo como se deberia amar, pero nadie dijo a quien deberian amar. Porque a veces encontramos el amor donde menos lo esperamos
1. Chapter 1

_¿Sabes lo que es amar a una mujer?_

 _Es escuchar su voz angelical susurrar suavemente tu nombre, es tocar las suaves curvas de un cuerpo creado para admirar, es probar el dulce néctar puro de sus labios inocentes._

 _Siempre leal, siempre comprensiva._

 _Pero..._

 _¿Sabes lo que es amar a una mujer siendo tú misma una?_

Desde hace un mes las cosas habían quedado claras para Sucrette: estaba enamorada. Era un sentimiento emocionante, dulce e increíblemente confuso; y lo único que lograban esas sensaciones era tenerla nerviosa y asustada.

Sabía la hora a la que llegaba, la hora a la que se iba, el momento exacto en que entraba al aula. Podía escuchar su voz entre las demás, seguir el brillo de su piel trigüeña y reconocer su perfume exótico donde quiera que estuviera. Su corazón se agitaba tan sólo de escuchar su nombre, sin darse cuenta del suspiro que escapaba de sus labios. Sentía la emoción subir por su estomago con solo pensar en ella, su cuerpo se volvía febril con tenerla cerca.Y si, por casualidad, cruzaba la mirada con esos ojos azules, brillantemente claros, un sonrojo delicado subía hasta su rostro y perdía las palabras.

Sucrette lo sabía: estaba enamorada de Priya.

No quería aceptarlo. No quería admitir que había sido flechada por esa chica que llevaba unos cuantos meses en el instituto, esa chica que tanto revuelo había causado en el instituto tan sólo al llegar, y que ahora estaba causando un revuelo mayor en su mente y corazón. No la malinterpreten, Sucrette no estaba en contra de esas preferencias, después de todo su mejor amigo era gay. Es sólo que... nunca le había pasado algo como eso. Tenía la clara idea de que le gustaban los chicos ¿por qué ahora se sentía de esa manera?

Sólo sabía que lo que sentía por Priya era algo profundo, algo que iba más allá de la amistad.

Porque eran amigas; era natural que lo fueran después del incidente con Amber y el enredo aclarado de su relación con los chicos. Oh si, llegaron a ser buenas amigas. Y no quería arruinar eso.

¿Qué pensaría Priya? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos? Peor aún...

¿Qué pensarían sus padres?

¿Qué haría ahora, que se había enamorado de una chica?

* * *

MUAJAJAJA! (no se burlen de mi risa maligna) StSerena y yo hemos hecho una alianza maligna para crear este fic yuri. Es nuevo para las dos asi que sera todo un reto :3 (mas porque hace un año solo sabia que Yuri era un nombre en varios lugares y también la forma de acortar Yuridia) pero para no irme demasiado por la tangente, les digo ya que es un fic de fichas *o* así que para quien este interesada...

dejare esto:

-Nombre:

-Apariencia y vestimenta:

-Personalidad y gustos-disgustos:

-Chica de la que están enamoradas y su relación con ellas: (Iris, Violeta, Kim, Melody, Peggy)

-Su mejor amigo: (Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin)

-Historia: (familia, si siempre les han gustado las chicas, si lo sabe su familia, como lo ve, etc.)

-Extra:

estamos realmente emocionadas y esperamos su cooperación. Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

## Xyne##

* * *

Sweet Amoris, centro de estudios que se distinguía por la formalidad de sus normas y enseñanza; o al menos es lo que pretendía ser, ya que la mayoría de sus alumnos dejaban mucho que desear en cuanto a responsabilidad.

Una en especial era todo lo contrario a lo que el instituto representaba.

La adolescente Xyne Shabdiz no era precisamente lo que se decía un 'dechado de rectitud': comenzando con su ropa, siempre oscura, siempre informal, donde resaltaban de manera muy llamativa los pantalones rasgados y los brazaletes de púas; y con su personalidad callada e irresponsable, dejaba mucho que desear. Una chica alta e intimidante, de quien se decía que el mismo Castiel rehuía.

Y esa mañana Xyne hacía honor a su fama, entrando a clases con un retraso de media hora; no iba a cambiar sus valiosos minutos de sueño por lo que consideraba una estricta regla de horario.

Sus botines militares sonaban a cada paso, haciendo eco en los pasillos solitarios, y su cabello, largo y negro, se agitaba al andar. Una somnolienta mirada violácea revoloteaba bajo su flequillo, y ahogando un bostezo, se detuvo a medio pasillo.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Xyne! -una voz llamó su atención y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Ey, Armin. ¿También llegaste tarde?

Su mejor amigo estaba sentado a las afueras de los servicios, con su consola de videojuegos entre las manos.

\- Para nada, pero hoy no quise entrar a primer clase -volvió a dirigir la vista a la pequeña pantalla del aparato. - ¿Qué cuenta Deo?

\- Lo de siempre, ya sabes como es mi hermano.

\- ¡Señorita Shabdiz! - gritó una voz conocida.

\- Uy, te encontraron. Que tengas suerte -el pelinegro de ojos azules se escondió dentro de los baños antes de ser visto.

Xyne giró los ojos a la directora, que caminaba enfurecida hacia ella; detrás le seguía el par 'recto', como ella les llamaba: conformado por el delegado principal y su ayudante, ambos cargando con varias carpetas. La pelinegra se mordió el labio al ver a esta última, pero fingió indiferencia.

\- Señora Shermansky, por si no lo había notado, ya no estaba caminando.

\- ¡No me responda! ¡Muestre respeto por su directora! -gritó exaltada la mujer, provocando que Xyne rodara de nuevo los ojos. - ¿Por qué ha llegado tarde de nuevo? ¿Tiene algún justificante?

\- En realidad no -respondió la pelinegra de manera desinteresada.

Las tres personas delante de ella la miraron con enfado: la directora, el delegado rubio y, en especial, cierta castaña de ojos azules. Xyne disfrutaba cada vez que obtenía esa mirada de ella, una mirada arrebatadoramente intensa.

\- Tiene que saber que este tipo de conducta es inaceptable en esta institución, y como tal, merece un correctivo disciplinario. Señor Nathaniel, ¿en qué materia necesita mejorar la señorita Shabdiz?

El rubio de ojos miel buscó entre los expedientes, no sin antes mirar a Xyne con molestia.

\- Según los resultados de los últimos exámenes, ella obtuvo bajas calificaciones en Matemáticas.

\- Entendido -Shermansky miró a la chica. - Como castigo, durante quince días recibirá una hora de tutorías en la matería de Matemáticas. El señor Nathaniel se encargará de eso.

\- De acuerdo -dijo ella despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Todos voltearon a ver a la ayudante, que no parecía nada contenta, y Xyne sabía la razón.

\- ¿Algún problema, señorita Melody? -preguntó la directora con la ceja levantada.

\- S-Si. Directora, Nathaniel tiene demasiado trabajo en estos momentos, y no creo que pueda perder más tiempo en actividades como esta.

Melody trataba de parecer interesada en la papelería, pero se notaba a las claras que su motivo de protesta no era ese. Ahora quien comenzaba a molestarse era la propia Xyne, que detestaba cuando la castaña se ponía con esa actitud celosa hacia el delegado.

\- ¿Y qué propone entonces? -la directora parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia. Igual que Nathaniel.

\- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de sus tutorías -respondió Melody a regañadientes.

\- ¡Muy bien! Entonces queda establecido de esa manera, y por favor -dijo la directora mirando a Xyne - que no vuelva a repetirse. Señor Nathaniel, dejemos a sus compañeras ponerse de acuerdo -la señora se marchó al instante, llevando consigo al rubio que seguía sin entender la situación.

Xyne estaba en silencio, esperando alguna palabra de la castaña.

\- Debes estar decepcionada, ¿no? De seguro tu plan era quedarte a solas con Nathaniel. Que lástima -dijo Melody, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro y esperando una reacción molesta de su parte.

La ojivioleta la miró en silencio unos cuantos segundos, antes de acercarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Eso crees? Estás muy equivocada, lindura -sujetó con cuidado un mechón de su cabello castaño entre los dedos, provocando que Melody retrocediera nerviosa. - ¿No has escuchado lo que dicen de mi?

Melody negó con la cabeza, sujetando las carpetas frente a ella, casi a modo de defensa, mientras Xyne seguía jugando con su cabello como si nada.

\- Bueno, a diferencia de ti, no me van los rubios. Me gustan más... lindas -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada por su cuerpo.

\- ¿P-Perdón? -Melody se veía realmente nerviosa, y esa expresión colocó a Xyne al borde de la emoción.

\- A diferencia de ti, me vuelven loca las chicas que usan faldas tan cortas, que dejan ver sus increíbles y provocativas piernas. Especialmente las chicas de ojos azules... -acercó su rostro al de la asustada castaña, que respiraba muy agitada. - Gracias por ofrecerte a ser mi maestra, así también podré enseñarte unas cosas sobre Lengua que tal vez no conozcas.

Se dió la vuelta y caminó rumbo a las escaleras, dejando tras de si a una roja chica.

* * *

\- - Siomara - -

* * *

Todo estaba silencioso, tranquilo y en calma… hasta que el desconsiderado despertador empezó a timbrar con un volumen cuyas ondas de sonido podían causar un terremoto… bueno, no. Pero seguro que podían sacar a un oso de su hibernación… ok, tampoco. Pero a quien si despertó de su sueño fue a Siomara Sterman, quien no se molestó más que en sacar su pálido brazo del ovillo en el que se encontraba convertida con las sabanas permitiendo que el tatuaje en su muñeca con la escritura de "Fuck The Rest" resaltara mientras se estiraba, todo para desconectar el despertador ¿Por qué había escogido tan molesto sonido como timbre? Ah, cierto. Era porque cumplía con su función, con eso en mente y algo de somnolencia, salió de las sabanas mostrando su lacio cabello rosa que combinaba con las pecas de su rostro, aunque este tono solo era el paso previo para teñir su cabellera del tono intenso que tanto le gustaba a ella y a su mejor amigo, claro que la melena de Siomara era por mucho más larga dado a que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Terminando de arreglarse, vistiendo su musculosa negra que combinaba con sus borcegos negros, escondió todo su cabello bajo una gorra y cubrió sus ojos azules oscuros con unos lentes de sol y se dirigió al comedor. Tocaron la puerta poco antes de que ella terminara de desayunar y su madre atendió la puerta, no era ningún otro más que su vecino y amigo desde siempre, aunque ahora solo podía decir que era su amigo desde siempre porque desde su emancipación vivía en un apartamento y de vez en cuando visitaba a sus padres para quedarse con ellos unos días

¿Aún no terminas, Simi? —se quejó el chico desde la puerta, ignorando a la madre de la chica, quien también parecía vestido para ir de incognito—si sigues tragando así y con todo ese ejercicio, terminaras pareciendo un gorila… ¿Sabes qué? Sigue con el ejercicio, sino terminaras como un luchador de sumo

Que irrespetuoso—Gustav Sterman, padre de Siomara, parecía bastante ofendido por el comentario al que su hija únicamente respondió con una risa mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Tienes envidia de que tengo más músculos que tu—dijo Siomara. Era verdad que más que delgada o gorda, su aspecto era fornido, atlético.

No permitiremos una relación entre ustedes si se comportan así—reprendió esta vez su madre, Samantha Collman, con esa seria y aburrida mirada de siempre

Más los chicos se miraron entre sí, con cara de asco— ¿Relación? ¡PUAJ!

Con eso los dos se fueron caminando, pero no iban a clases ¡Ah, no! Ellos se saltarían clases hoy porque tenían ciertos asuntos de importancia que tenían que ser llevados a cabo a toda costa: teñirse el pelo. Oh sí, este par de amigos que usaban el mismo rojo intenso se teñían el cabello juntos para ayudarse y para, aunque sea un poco, sentir menos pena de tener el cabello del color favorito de Barbie (la razón por la cual escondían su cabello y rostros en estos momentos). Por algo eran mejores amigos, solo compartían sus vergüenzas entre ellos y se burlaban sin resultar dañados.

Después de comprar el tinte para el cabello, el par de amigos se dirigió a la casa del chico donde procedieron a comenzar con sus planes. Minutos después, cuando ya tenían el cabello cubierto con el tinte y recogido mientras lo ocultaban bajo alguna tela que cada uno encontró en algún lado, se sentaron frente a la tele mientras platicaban mientras comían y esperaban a que llegara el tiempo de lavar la pintura. Más Castiel tenía otro plan en su mente ¡este era el momento que esperaba! Incluso tenía tiempo para tratar el tema con sutileza, de verdad que era el momento justo

Y… ¿Cuándo te vas a declarar?—dijo el chico. La chica casi se ahoga con lo que masticaba en ese momento

¡Castiel!—Chillo la chica con sus mejillas tan rojas como el color de cabello que querían—ya hablamos de esto, mis padres jamás me lo perdonarían. Solo mira lo que paso con Damon

¿Qué? Si te corren como tú hermana mayor, siempre puedes vivir conmigo—Castiel alzo su pulgar, como muestra de su apoyo—aunque me costó un poco asimilar la noticia de que tú y él batean para el otro lado, más con él que contigo, pero estoy bien… Mientras no traigas aquí a tus chicas después de medianoche, todo estará bien

¿Qué chicas?—renegó Simi golpeándolo con un cojín y Castiel le respondió sacándole la lengua

Ups, se me olvidaba que solo tienes ojos para tu querida Violeta—siguió Castiel con sus burlas—debo decir que es bastante linda

Oye, retrocede. Ya la aparte yo—respondió Siomara medio en burla, medio en serio.

Sí, sí, aunque por miedo a tus padres no hagas ningún movimiento con ella—le recordó el chico—ya en serio, Simi. Deberías de olvidarte de lo que dicen los Señores Mente-Cerrada que tienes por padres y de la aburrida hermana mayor que tienes, has lo que se te antoje

Ok, lo pensare—dijo ella

* * *

por fin publicamos el primer cap, la verdad no fue tan dificil como crei y espero que lo mismo haya sido para St_Serena :D pero peggy sigue libre D:, si alguien la ama envie mp con los datos del prologo :3

de cualquier manera, gracias por leer ;D


End file.
